Home Coming
by JJChandler
Summary: While heading out for school, Angel's told by her mother that someone very special to her is coming back home.


**Home Coming.**

 **AU one-shot of Rob Zombie's Halloween.**

 **I don't own anything.**

* * *

 _Angel's P.O.V_

"YOU KNOW WHAT, RONNIE! YOU CAN GO F-CK YOURSELF!" I heard my mother yell from downstairs.

I groaned in annoyance and reluctantley got out of bed. Why do they have to argue every damn morning? I shrugged, oh well, at least their fighting wakes me up in time for school.

I headed into the bathroom, took a quick warm shower and dressed for the day. After I was done, I heard my Iphone ring, I pulled it out of my pocket and saw it was Annie calling me.

I answered, "Hello?"

"Angel, your not gonna believe this! Lisa just called me and said that, Mason Ryan has invited us to his big Halloween party!" Annie responded in excited tone.

"No way, that's awesome! I replied in a simliar manner, before I got confused. "but wait? Halloween isn't for a few days?"

She sighed on the other end, "I know, but his parents are going out of town for a couple of nights and figured he do it now. So are you coming or not?"

"Totally," I replied with a smile on my face. "I'll just come over to your house after school to get ready."

Annie squealed with delight, "Ok, see you at school, Angel."

We both said our goodbyes and hung up, I hurried down stairs for breakfast and of course Mom and Ronnie were fighting, like they always did. I have no idea why my mom puts up with his bullsh*t, she should just kick him out and be done with him already.

Mom turned away from Ronnie as she saw me enter the kitchen, "What took you so long?" She asked.

"Sorry, I was getting ready for school." I responded, pouring myself a cup of orange juice.

Ronnie scoffed and said, "Yeah right, you were probably getting ready to see your boyfriend."

I sat down and smirked at him, "Well, unlike you, Ronnie. I can get some from my boyfriend, you on the other hand couldn't get any from either man or woman."

Mom snickered at what I said as Ronnie grumbled something under his breath, something along the lines of 'b-tch' and 'whore' but I mostly Ignored him.

I finished my orange juice and stood up to leave, "Mom, I'm going to be late coming home. One of my friends is throwing a big party tonight and I've been invited to it."

"No, your not." She said.

I frowned at her, "Why not? Annie and Lisa are going be there."

Her expression was stern, "I don't care, they're not my daughters and Judy is coming by today."

I groaned, "Who cares If Judy is coming by, I mean she rarely visits anyway."

"Angel, be nice. And besides someone else coming too and I'm pretty sure, once I say his name, your gonna wanna come home early."

"Who?" I questioned, anger beginning to rise.

Mom crossed her arms and smirked at me, "Michael."

Any anger I had or felt at that moment was Immediately washed away and was replaced by happiness, "Seriously? He's coming home?" I asked, excitement filling me to a point, where I'm practically shaking.

Mom nodded, "Yep, your brother got layed off from his job and is gonna be living here with us for awhile, untill he gets back up on his feet." She then smiled me, "Michael said, he couldn't wait too see you."

"You've got be to kidding me?" Ronnie groaned, "That giant queer is gonna be staying here?"

Mom glared at him, "Leave Michael alone, Ronnie, or do you want a repeat of what happened last time?"

Ronnie gave a grunt, but didn't say anything. I quickly finished my breakfast and hurried off to school with a big smile on my face. Michael was coming back home! I can't wait to see to my big brother again, not only is he my brother, but he's also my best friend. We would always play together and tell eachother things that we would nobody else. He's also very protective of me, like any older brother. I remember, when my ex-boyfriend, Colton, was just using me to get into my pants and Michael found out about it and beat him up for it.

When Michael moved out at 23, I was scared I would never get see or hear from him again, but it wasn't the case, he called me almost everyday and night just to see how I was doing. Now with him coming back home, It gets even better. I smiled much brighter, I couldn't wait to see my big brother again.

* * *

 **I don't mind If someone used this one-shot as an Idea for a story of theirs.**

 **Review, God bless and have a good day.**

 ***I had this posted before, but some punk troll kept sending me nasty reviews. So I deleted and put it back.***


End file.
